1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing, and more particularly to an image resolution enhancing device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a pixel resolution of a display and a pixel resolution of an image to be displayed may be not consistent. For example, usually, the pixel resolution of the image is smaller than the pixel resolution of the display. Therefore, before the image is displayed, the pixel resolution of the image is converted to match the pixel resolution of the display to facilitate the following image output. Furthermore, the image needs to be enlarged or shrunk when being displayed on the display, so that the image resolution and the display resolution are not consistent and the conversion of the resolution is required beforehand. In the conventional arts, an interpolation method is adopted to solve the problem of inconsistent pixel resolutions, which calculates a corresponding pixel value of a pixel position of the display according to the pixel data of the image. Although currently many methods adopting the interpolation mechanism to solve the pixel resolution exist, the interpolation effect of the image still needs a lot of improvements. Therefore, it is a problem in need of solution how to convert the image resolution without influencing the image quality.